


Of Candies and Wedding Ceremonies

by xiaoyangdery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: '99 and '00 line as children, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Rencas - Freeform, Renjun loves candies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukhei ge is Renjun's only, but renjun always calls him xuxi ge, interchangeably using yukhei and xuxi and lucas, luren, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: Yukhei wants to marry Renjun on a Wednesday afternoon, but Renjun is napping. Looks like he'd have to marry him on Saturday instead, when there's no school.Or, alternatively, Hendery is the priest at Renjun and Yukhei's wedding, and he writes some dope wedding vows.





	Of Candies and Wedding Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> '99 line are 6 years olds, and '00 line are 5 years olds. And for the sake of this story, let us all pretend they're all in the same level in preschool.
> 
>  
> 
> edited 20190620: fixed a few typographical errors.

  
"Xuxi, this is Renjun. He's five years old, which means from now on, you're his gege and he's your didi, okay?" Yukhei's mother introduced the small figure hiding behind her legs. "They are our new neighbors, so be nice to him. Renjun, sweetie, this is my son, Lucas. You can call him Xuxi ge. He's going to share his toys with you."

Yukhei grinned widely, two front teeth missing. He's holding a toy truck in one hand while he reaches for something in his pocket. Taking his hand out, he offers Renjun two lollipops and a squished flower, and the younger cautiously approached him, slowly taking them albeit with a small grin.

  
"We're best friends now!" Yukhei declares as he takes Renjun's hand, pulling him to the direction where he had his toys scattered in the yard, and it wasn't long before loud shrieks of happiness were heard from the two.

~~

"Mommy, can two boys get married?" Yukhei asked his mother one Wednesday afternoon. He was doing his homework while eating the sliced apples his mother prepared for him when the question came.

  
"Of course, baby," his mother smiled, brushing Yukhei's fringe away from his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

  
"'Cuz earlier in school, Duckie said he wanted to marry Nono. But our classmate Yeri said Duckie can't because he is a boy and Nono is also a boy and that only boys and girls get married."

  
"You can marry a boy or a girl, Xuxi."

  
"Can I marry Renjun?"

  
This made his mother laugh. "Of course! But only if he wants to, baby."

  
"But Junnie likes what I like so he wants to marry me too!" He grinned. "Can I marry him now?"

  
"Now?"

  
"Now!"

  
"Well, Renjun's still napping," his mother replied, checking his textbook after he finished his homework. "And you also have to take a nap as well, honey."

  
"Oh," he pouted. "Maybe I can marry him on Saturday because we have no school. Then I'll invite Yangyang and Dery and Xiaoxiao and Nono and Duckie and Nana and Markie!"

—

  
Yukhei, Renjun, and their other friends sans Hendery gathered at the former's house that Saturday morning, as they did every weekend. The vast yard is an ideal area for them to play in, not to mention Renjun lives next door, while the others are also from around the block and across the street.

  
As usual, Renjun is attached to his Xuxi ge, hugging his arm and leaning on his shoulder. He was close to falling asleep, even with a lollipop in his mouth, but his Xuxi ge keeps moving, stopping him from getting what he wants.

  
For the nth time, the older scratched his leg, using the same arm Renjun was hugging, and the younger let out what sounded like a grunt and a cry.

  
"Stop moviiiiiing~" Renjun whined, yawning afterwards. "I'm sleepy..."

  
"You can't sleep! I can't marry you if you're sleeping!" Yukhei whined back.

  
"But I'm sleepy! Can I sleep after we marry?"

  
"No!"

  
"Why noooot?"

  
"Because we have to celebrate! We have to eat yummy food and dance and play! Like we did during Nono's birthday party!"

  
Renjun didn't say anything after that, but he burrowed closer to Yukhei. He really likes his Xuxi ge—he's comfortable and snuggly like a giant teddy bear, and he gives the best hugs.

  
(He's in 4th place, after his mommy and daddy and his Kunkun ge, because they hug him when he goes to sleep at night, and Xuxi ge has not slept in his house yet. If his Xuxi ge sleeps in his house one day and cuddles him, maybe his place will be higher.)

  
"Why isn't Dery here yet?" Yukhei complains. "Renjun, wait a little more, okay? We can marry once Dery is here!"

  
Renjun's soft 'okay' was drowned by the harsh opening of the rusty gate, followed by Hendery's distinct voice shouting 'The priest is here!'

  
Yukhei hastily stood up, pulling Renjun up with him, who had to force his eyes open. In front of them, their other friends sat on the bermuda grass, anticipating what's next to happen.

  
"I watched a wedding video on Papa's computer last night," Hendery began. "And uhh...we need candles and flowers and rings and doves, and then a party after! But we don't have candles because they are dangerous. I wanted to bring my lightsaber flashlight, but mama and papa said I can't...we can just pick flowers here in Yukhei's garden. And then we also don't have doves but it's okay because Xiaoxiao and me folded paper airplanes!" He opened the small messenger bag he brought and distributed the origami planes made from white paper.

"What about rings?" Mark raised his hand. "You can't marry if you don't have rings!"

  
Yukhei took out a small plastic from the pocket of his shorts, bearing the logo of a well-known candy store in the neighborhood. "I have rings!" He proudly showed the bag containing an assortment of gummy rings and bears.

  
"Can I have one?"

  
"Gimme, gimme!"

  
"I want one! Lucas, please!"

  
Everyone was asking for a piece, and Yukhei promised they will, but only after the wedding, and his friends are content.

  
"Can we start now?" Renjun asks, eyeing the colorful packet peeking from his Xuxi ge's left hand. He's finished his lollipop and he really, really wants to eat the gummies.

"Xuxi ge, can I have one before we start?"

  
Yukhei thought for two seconds before pouting and shaking his head adamantly. "No, Junnie! But you get two rings later, okay? And you can choose the color! And they only get one ring!"

  
The younger is satisfied with his answer, so he nodded and grinned, showing his red-stained teeth courtesy of the candy he ate, which made his cute little snaggletooth more noticeable.

  
"Okay, we can start!" Hendery said. He produced a folded piece of paper from his bag and started explaining a few things. "A lot of the shows my mama watches has wedding in them and the priest always say the same stuff, so last night I asked papa to help me make this!" He proudly waved the paper containing scribbles in his messy handwriting. "This is not boring stuff like priests say! And uhh...it's called wetting bow-wow..? Oops! No! Wedding vows!"

  
"What does vows mean?" Jeno piped from behind.

  
"I dunno," Hendery shrugged. "But it doesn't matter! Let's start!"

  
A chorus of 'Yeah!' and 'Okay!, and Hendery, as the 'officiator' started the ceremony.

  
"Okay, first, umm...Renjun! Pick a ring for Yukhei!"

  
Renjun followed as instructed, and chose a green gummy ring. He remembers the color being his Xuxi ge's favorite, evident in his green shirt and slippers, both with a green ranger print.

  
"Yukhei, do the same!"

  
Yukhei picked a red gummy for Renjun, knowing it's the younger's favorite flavor, and that the color is slowly becoming Renjun's favorite as well. After choosing their rings, Hendery proceeded with the 'ceremony'.

"Okay, now... I'm going to ask you questions, and you have to answer everything with yes. But you have to do the pinky swear because these are promises! Yukhei, do you promise to share your food with Renjun always?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Do you promise to piggyback him, push him high on the swing, and be patient with him when he's learning how to ride the bike?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Do you promise to watch Moomin when he asks you?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Do you promise to invite him to every birthday party you have?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Next, Renjun! Do you promise to share your food with Yukhei?"

  
"Yes!" Renjun nodded.

  
"Do you promise to help him with homework and not complain?"

  
"Do I have to?" Renjun whines, pulling his hand away. "Sometimes he makes me do the whole homework! Like in math! Make him promise that he won't make me do it all!"

  
"Okay, okay!" Hendery agreed, looking at Lucas, who at least had a guilty pout on.

  
"I promise, Junnie! Cross my heart!" Lucas drew a cross over his left chest.

  
"Okay, then! I also promise!" Renjun replied, intertwining his pinky finger again with his Xuxi ge's.

  
"Do you promise to invite him to every birthday party you have?"

  
"Yes!"

"Do you promise to watch Power Rangers with him?"

"Yes!"

 

"Now, you have to repeat what I'm going to say. Yukhei, you go first! First you put the ring on him. Then say 'Renjun, wear this ring as a sign of my love. To love and to che... _cherry..._ for richer or poorer—"

  
"Nobody wants to be poor!" Xiaojun interjects from behind.

  
"That's true...let's change that...for richer or richest, in health and in health, and until flu do us part when one of us is sick..."

  
Everyone seems satisfied with the changes, so Yukhei and Renjun repeated the words, putting the gummy rings on their fingers.

"Now you kiss!" Hendery smiled widely, while their friends cheered.

  
"Wait, wait!" Donghyuck shouts. "Do that thing they do in tv!"

  
"What do you mean?" Yangyang asks.

  
"Like in the dramas my mama and auntie watch! Lucas, put you hands on Junnie's waist, then Renjunnie has to put his hands on Lucas' shoulders. And then Lucas has to do this thing, like bow down, to kiss Junnie, and then Junnie has to raise his leg!" Donghyuck explained.

  
Yukhei and Renjun tried to tried their best to follow Donghyuck's directions. Renjun's leg was sort of stiff, and he gripped his Xuxi ge's shoulder a little too hard, and he's trying so hard not to move despite feeling ticklish due to the other's hand on his waist.

  
The kiss happened fast, really.

  
Yukhei leaned down, lips in a small pucker and kissing Renjun's pouty ones. He pecked him once, twice, and then gave Renjun's cheek a big smooch.

Hendery then reminded everyone of the origami planes, and they made the paper airplanes fly in lieu of doves.

"Help us take pictures!" Yukhei demanded from their friends. He took out his mother's phone from his pocket and shoved it to Hendery's hands, who happened to be closest to him. He also plucked the biggest and prettiest yellow-and-red hibiscus from his mother's plant, putting the flower on Renjun's ear.

  
The two of them smiled widely for the camera, showing off their rings. They also took group photos with their friends, doing different poses, but more pictures later and Renjun got impatient, eating the candy off of his finger.

  
This prompted their friends to ask for their promised treat, and Yukhei obliged, but he made sure to make Renjun pick his candies first (no surprises there), before passing the bag on to them.

  
"Can we play now?" Jaemin asked when they finished eating the gummies, his body slumped against Hendery's. He seemed fascinated with the latter's hair, sniffing at the other's head every few seconds, which the other paid no mind to.

  
"We gotta eat first. It's a party after the wedding," Yukhei explained patiently.

"But what are we gonna eat? We don't have candies anymore!" Mark said.

"I helped mommy make cookies yesterday," Renjun told them. "Mommy said to give you some so that will be our food for our party. Xuxi ge! Piggyback me, please!"

Yukhei crouched down without complaints, hooking his arms securely under Renjun's thighs and spinning twice before launching into a run as fast as his body could.

(It wasn't that fast, but it made Renjun laugh so he was happy).

Barely five minutes past and the two are back, Yukhei still carrying Renjun as the latter bites into a big piece of cookie and offering the rest to the other. They were giggling until they reached the others, and Yukhei carefully crouched back down so Renjun could sit on the grass as he followed suit.

They sat in a circle, huddled as close as possible, while the tupperware of cookies is in the middle. It was a fascinating sight—playing and joking as they ate. What's even more fascinating is the way they eat: Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno and Yangyang took stacked two cookies each and bit through them, Jaemin held a cookie in each hand, while Hendery and Xiaojun nibbled theirs calmly. Yukhei was quite a messy eater, getting crumbs everywhere and there's chocolate on his cheek, while Renjun cups a hand under his chin as he ate, making sure to catch the falling crumbs and eats them as well.

There's only one cookie left, and Renjun's mother was clear with her instructions: three cookies per friend. Everyone has had three, except for Yukhei.

Renjun reaches for the cookie and offers it to the other. "It's yours, Xuxi ge!"

And Yukhei knows how much his Renjunnie loves sweets, sees how much he was staring longingly at the last cookie despite offering it to him. "It's okay, Junnie. You can eat that!"

Renjun's eyes twinkled, smiling widely at the thought of eating another piece of his favorite chocolate chip cookie. He breaks it into two, and—

"We share, Xuxi ge!"

—

At six years old, Wong Yukhei makes a good husband. He's already fulfilled four of the five promises he's made during their wedding ceremony: he shared his food with Renjunnie and piggybacked him, and he's never been impatient when he's teaching Renjunnie how to ride a bicycle. Inviting the other to every birthday party of his is also a given. He also watches Moomin even when Renjun doesn't ask him to.

All that's left to do is make sure he won't make Renjun do the whole homework when he asks for help, but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for my first work here! Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/calamari520)  
> and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari)
> 
>  
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE AND/OR REPOST ANYWHERE


End file.
